Arc
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |cats of the park=Arc |sister=Flutter |mentor=Unknown |app=Riverstar |livebooks=''Thunder Rising'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Arc is a sleek black tom with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Thunder Rising :Arc is a member of the Cats of the Park. When Ripple was a kit, Arc decided to become his mentor in the ways of the park. :He falls into step beside Ripple, who greets him with a dip of his head, commenting on how lovely a morning it is. Arc agrees, noting how the sun is warm and the grass is soft under their paws. He advises that Ripple give thanks to the sun and earth for their care, pointing out that the Cats of the Park are lucky to live such a comfortable life. Ripple is puzzled by Arc's lecture, since he already gives thanks and already knows how lucky they are to live such a peaceful life. Baffled, Ripple wonders why Arc felt the need to repeat these things to him. Tone suddenly somber, Arc warns Ripple not to let the gifts that the Twolegs give make him soft. He flicks his tail and gazes across the grass, concluding that Ripple should be aware that life can be hard, even for them. Thoroughly confused, Ripple ponders over the black tom's words, feeling that life had never been hard for them, and that such dark words did nothing but spoil the bright morning. :Once Arc and Ripple finish eating Twoleg food, Arc announces that it is time for Morning Meditation. Hinted by Arc's cheerful mew and bright eyes, Ripple presumes that whatever had been bothering the black tom had passed. Ripple follows him across the park, and the two toms settle on top of the boundary wall. Arc tells him that they would practice their hunting later. He then folds himself into a meditating pose, paws tucked underneath, and tail curled around, and Ripple soon copies this look. Later that day, Ripple, half-asleep, remembers the time he caught a mouse while hunting with Arc. However, he is soon jolted from his slumber when Arc lets out a panic-stricken yowl, back arched, and fur bristling twice his size. Ripple stares at him, and Arc yowls again. Ripple asks Arc what the matter is, having never seen his calm mentor so frightened. Arc does not respond, and Ripple follows his gaze to the Twoleg monsters surrounding the park. :Ripple asks again, and Arc pulls himself out of panic, races over to Ripple, and shoves him toward the Park's far side. He snarls that they had to leave quickly, and Ripple pelts beside Arc. Ripple remarks that the Park was peaceful, but Arc grunts that it wasn't any longer. The two race past, and River sees several cats trapped in shiny, mesh dens carried by Twolegs. He recognizes Dart, Shine, and Arc's sister Flutter, all yowling to be let go. Arc then gives Ripple another shove, and says with grief that he saw what was happening, but they couldn't help them. Ripple continues to race along in Arc's paw-steps, until they reach a wall overlooking the river. Arc glances back, and realizes that if they ran along the top, they could escape. He leaps on top of the wall, Ripple following. However, a monster's roar startles Ripple and he staggers off of the wall and into the river below. He manages to heave himself onto a floating log, and Arc yowls out his name from the wall above. :Ripple attempts and fails to leap onto the riverbank, and now he sees Arc as merely a black shape on the wall. As he goes down the river, Arc vanishes from sight, and Ripple decides to find his way back to him. When Ripple spots small shapes flickering in the water, he recognizes them as fish from when Arc had described them to him. He remembers how Arc told him how the sun and earth protected him, and thanks Arc's memory, feels less alone even though they were separated. Ripple wonders what happened to Arc and the other cats of the Park, since there was no morning caterwaul. When Ripple encounters Night, his tail droops upon remembering his mentor. Character pixels Kin Members '''Sister' :Flutter: Quotes Notes and references de:Bogenfi:Kaariru:Изгибpl:Łuk Category:Males Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Cats of the Park residents Category:Mentors Category:Supporting characters